Naga
Naga is one of the main characters of the series. He is currently an eleventh grade high schooler. He was recruited into SPOON by Dana for his amazing psychic abilities. Appearance Naga has glasses and silver hair and eyes, which he usually keeps closed since he can see through his eyelids. He usually wears his school winter uniform; which consists of a white shirt, a dark brown vest, a tie, khaki pants, and a brown coat. For the 100th special genderbent episode, Naga appears as a woman. She looks largely the same as regular Naga however she has much longer hair tied back in a ponytail. She also wears a black cardigan instead of his brown jacket, and shorts under her skirt. Background Naga was born with incredible psychic power from his birth. He has the ability to move objects with his mind (telekinesis), teleport, and see through objects (X-Ray vision). Before joining SPOON, Naga used these powers for convenience in his everyday life such as taking notes with his telekinesis and arriving to class last minute with his teleportation. As an infant, Naga's powers would be uncontrollable and potentially dangerous when upset. In order to teach Naga that his powers could hurt others, his parents pretended to be severely injured every time a floating object hit them. Dana and Guineung discovered Naga during a bank robbery. They notice Naga attempting to knockout a criminal with his telekinetic powers, applying a forceful hit to the head and solar plexus. When Naga just decides to destroy all the guns the robbers were using to threaten the hostages, he teleports away, but not before Guineung took note of his uniform and student name tag. Other than that, he has no outstanding background story, living an average life, with his parents and his two school friends, Sahara and Otter. Personality Unlike his abnormal abilities, his personality is pretty plain, even stated in the first chapter that his defining trait is he doesn't have any. He doesn't have an extreme sense of justice, the only reason he joined SPOON was for money and volunteer service hours, however he does dislike people who show no regard for life as shown when he got upset at Lady for nearly running someone over and he is shown to be merciless to those who do things he considers unforgivable as shown when he refused to help a criminal who was kidnapping and selling mixes when the criminals leg was crushed under a a giant rock. He's also rather oblivious, not realizing that Dana was a girl, hence mistaking Dana to be gay for Osu. Central to the series, Naga tends to be logical and good-natured, however he finds his morals tested as he finds out what it is like to be a hero. He inherited his father's great hatred of criminals and wouldn't really hesitate to lead one to the death. Even if he feels guilt afterwards, he does not really understand why. He's an animal lover, as he is shown to get distracted by a large turtle or the thought of being able to talk to dogs. Powers/Abilities * Telekinesis: His telekinetic ability is extremely powerful, able to lift up entire buildings with ease when it's stated that its rare a person with telekinesis can lift even a truck. *Flight: He can fly up to great speeds. It is unsure if this is part of telekinesis or an independent ability on its own. *Teleportation: He can teleport to any place he wants. He uses this along with flight to go faster. He can also teleport anything else with him, as long as contact is maintained. However he seems to have some limitations, as stated in Episode 15 where he said it would take him three minutes to teleport to SPOON. *X-Ray Vision: He uses this to the extent of looking past his eyelids. Due to this, he always keeps his eyes closed, which confuses his teacher if he is sleeping in class or not. Despite his powers, he has little to no physical strength, as pointed out by Dune when he could hardly do ten curl-ups. Zgegz.PNG Olikujyhtg.PNG Dfhtd.PNG zsedrftgyhui.PNG egzeg.PNG Trivia *He likes Dragon Ball and One Piece. His favorite character in DBZ is Piccolo. He also likes animals, his wish being having a dog he could have a connection with. His favorite fruits are watermelons and tangerines. *His lifetime wish is filling a terabyte harddrive full with porn. On that note, his first introduction to porn was in middle school, when his friend introduced him. His reaction was "Wow, this is sweet, where did you get these?" *Naga's best subject is Languages. Subsequently, he's bad at Art. *Naga can't handle seeing gory things, he once exploded a computer after watching a scary video. *Naga's hero concept is a 'Uniform warrior' and gets to wear his uniform even after he graduated from high school. *Amore has stated that there is no one on earth stronger than Naga. naga1.png naga2.png tumblr_ni8mo3aLI91sb5qzmo1_400.jpg|with Team tumblr_ni8mo3aLI91sb5qzmo10_400.jpg|with Team bvblk.PNG 96-11.PNG 83-2.PNG 81-5-2.PNG 80-25.PNG 80-24.PNG 80-23.PNG 80-19.PNG 80-18.PNG 75-8.PNG fyfgv,.PNG 62-6.PNG jfgvj,.PNG jynyu.PNG liohjn.PNG olikujyhg.PNG pomlikujhgfv.PNG yygiuy.PNG 1-1.PNG 1-2.PNG 1-15.PNG 37-22.PNG 38-10.PNG 41-23.PNG 9-12.PNG 57-31.PNG 58-10.PNG 58-14.PNG 58-25.PNG 59-16.PNG 62-20.PNG 68-18.PNG 68-19.PNG 68-23.PNG 68-26.PNG 69-9.PNG 76-7.PNG 76-8.PNG 76-21.PNG 77-9.PNG 77-7.PNG 77-22-2.PNG 81-13.PNG 81-17.PNG 81-23.PNG 81-24.PNG 83-2.PNG 88-6.PNG 88-24.PNG 90-11.PNG 91-8.PNG 92-21.PNG 93-20-2.PNG 93-21-2.PNG 94-24.PNG 96-16.PNG 97-3.PNG 98-3.PNG Category:SPOON